Never Broken
by Contessa Lawson
Summary: She loved him, still loves him. But Darien only married her to please his family. Estranged for years, now she needed his help. Could she accept his charity? He's certainly not responsible for her in any way anymore. And there's always the stunning Rei..
1. Chapter 7

Bittersweet Reminiscing

"I want you," Darien had whispered agonizingly a number of times. But never the _word_ Serena had been longing to hear from him.

The closest she could remember from Darien was an 'I need you'; which must have meant closer to 'want' instead of love. Especially as he had spoken those words while holding her steadily away from him—after kissing her senseless.

It was drizzling on her wedding day but she was beyond caring. Only close friends and family were invited.

Samuel searched for and found the contentment and bliss in her eyes. He was all set to entrust her to Darien. Their father was another matter. James's approval, which would say a lot about his peace of mind, was also important to her. But her father, for all his misgivings about the match, did not oppose her decision altogether.

"I trust you, Reena. You've always followed your heart and it has never failed you."

"Thank you, Dad."

Ami gave her polite congratulations and Donovan Lawson murmured his best best wishes. Gerhard showed his generosity by handing over the keys to his resthouse in France as a gift. Darien and she were to spend less than a week in the place.

The honeymoon was over. Darien had already bought a house a couple of days before tying the knot and she had no complaints. He also had a bachelor's pad near work, and a room in his grandfather's mansion—he did not forsake both, but he always went _home_. To her.

She would wait for him until he had finished his work for the day. The nights with him could compensate for the long stretch of days that Serena had to put up with.

Ami insisted that they throw a party for their new house and Serena was more than happy to have work to do. She was already helping Lita in her friend's _Cake and Tea House_ but hadn't discussed the idea of working with Darien yet. She didn't think he would mind.

When she asked Darien whom he wanted to invite, he was to tired to bother. Mina and Lita were the only ones she could think of. Lita was a transferee in her high school and Mina was a college mate. Molly was abroad for a seminar then.

"Remind Ami," was Darien's only contribution.

The party seemed one because Lita and Mina brought their male friends. Ami invited her boyfriend Greg and as Serena learned later, Darien's would be secretary—Rei Farley. The woman was no stranger to her husband, being Ami's friend for some time.

She was very beautiful. With Rei's gleaming raven hair and cool violet eyes, Serena thought the lady was near ideal.

She suddenly felt a little sad that this woman would be seeing more of Darien; work closely with him. He would be spending more time with Miss Farley, too.

But her natural friendly disposition got hold of Serena's reservations. Left together to prepare coffee, she remembered her first attempt at a conversation with Rei.

AN: One or two more chapter/s and I'll be writing this in _order. _ Why do I assume that you'd still want to read further? Thanks for all who reviewed.

4


	2. Chapter 8

Fears

It took Serena two months to form the question to Darien. It had been bugging her since that tete-a-tete with Rei. Warmly cocooned in his embrace after being made love to, she felt enough courage inside for the words to escape her lips.

"Darien?"

"Hmm?"

She could tell that he was half-asleep. She turned around, and was now facing his wide chest, her head directly under his chin.

"Did you marry me because your grandfather asked you to?"

"Yes," he clearly stated.

Tears pricked her eyes. So what Rei said was true. He did marry her because he needed to. _Dad must have been trying to tell me that..._

"Where are you going?" he asked when he felt her move.

Her throat felt too constricted, but she managed to let out the words. "T-to the bathroom. Go to sleep."

Upon reaching the confines of their magnificent bath, she turned on the tap in full and wept. Oh, how she wept.

He was leaving for a one-week overseas business trip the following day. Serena was thankful that she didn't need to see him off the airport. He would have noticed her puffy eyes and that was the last thing she wanted.

She was barely aware how she lasted the week without him, and the usual work to occupy her. Lita noticed her frequent visits to the store but Serena neither confirmed nor allayed her friend's suspicions. She had agreed to Darien's suggestion that she resign from her job at Lita's weeks after they have come back from their honeymoon.

Now, she suddenly wanted to have her job back. But she didn't want to arouse Lita's concern. It was kind enough of her friend not to pry. At any cost, she could not afford to make Darien look bad in the eyes of her friend, or anyone else for that matter.

He didn't promise anything. She assumed everything right from the start.

Her insecurity was her own fault.

3


	3. SHE

Dearest Readers,

_This chapter is dedicated to Arabella Violeta…_

_And to James Birdsong… thanks for the kind words. I really appreciate it._

_And to all of you who like this chapter … thanks very much._

The male receptionist stiffened when he noticed the CEO's direct line on his caller ID. Mr. Lawson had never bothered to call him before. It was always his secretary who did that job.

"My wife will be coming over," was the clear and concise information.

It really sounded like a command. Like, 'roll a red carpet or else!' In the employee's nervousness and confusion, he stammered, "But how would I recognize her, Sir?" He didn't even know that the boss had a wife.

"Easy," the boss answered. "She's a princess." The line went dead.

The receptionist looked at the handset. He then noticed in his disorientation that he had been standing throughout the brief conversation. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed. He took a deep breath and sighed. Only the guy at the elevator seemed to be frowning at him. Maybe nobody had noticed his foolishness.

He replaced the handset on the cradle. He sat down and put his hand on his chest. What the heck did the boss mean? A princess? A literal princess? The type that looks down on her subjects like they were insects? Or the type that would converse with a peasant and marry one if she fell in love with him? Ah, he should stop reading his sister's trashy novels. It was just so hard when his sister's a romance writer and she wanted his views all the time on how the hero should act on this and that occasion.

Also, wasn't there something going on between the boss and his secretary? It was always the deal. Everybody in the office noticed how the raven-haired beauty was available to the boss and the boss only. Miss Farley didn't have eyes for anybody else.

The number of calls that came after that buzz from the big boss set the employee's heart and head at rest. He soon forgot that he would be meeting a _princess_.

He was arrested when a young lady in a flowing dress asked for Mr. Lawson's floor.

For the first time in his life, he wanted to curse the man who indirectly pays his monthly bills. _Lucky bastard!_ _Darien Lawson absolutely robbed the cradle!_

He had never seen a finer specimen…

He was positive the boss would definitely kill him if he continued that line of thought.

"Yes, ma'am?" He was glad of his cultured voice. He wondered if she noticed the fake English accent.

"I'm here to see Mr. Lawson."

He observed that she gave him a slight bow. He wasn't sure if it was more of a nod. And that hair… like spun gold…

"May I have your name, please?" _Not Lawson. Any name but that..., _he silently prayed.

"Serena. Serena Lawson," she stated, crushing his hope.

"I take it you're Mrs. Lawson?" _Well, she could be his sister, right? There is that doctor. There is hope after all…_

"Ah… yes. Do I need an ID or something?"

All hopes crushed beneath his grounded feet…

She was helplessly fishing for some form of identification inside her bag.

The boss would have his hide. There is no doubt on that score now if this _princess _stayed here one minute more.

"No, ma'am. Definitely not. Mr. Lawson described you perfectly."

_A princess. That's exactly what Serena Lawson is, _he thought as he watched the elevator doors closing on her.


	4. A Celebration

AN: I know this is a lousy attempt and there may be loopholes in the future because of this insert, but let me worry about that. I was really going to add a chapter for Raven Rival (it's shorter) but Never Broken remains closest to heart. Anyway, pm me if you want me to transfer this to one of my other long-shot fics. Bottomline, it's Darien's birthday (hope I get to post it on time) so there... Here's one for your Dare-chan!

Darien had just removed his lab coat. He folded it once, twice, then placed it on the cold hospital chair beside him. He felt so exhausted. He and Ami finished med school at the same time, although she was two years younger. It was his grandfather's condition that he took two years of business college first before entering a seven year medicine degree.

He should have known there would be a catch. He was now a certified GP, but Amy was the only one who would continue with a residency. (And heaven knows how many more specializations.)

He, on the other hand, would have to step up as ACE Ltd.'s CEO, while his grandfather stays on as President.

That or Grandpa Lawson would not support Ami's studies. Of course, Ami could be self-sufficient. But she didn't have to be. He couldn't do that to his sister. She had been motherless, well, almost. Gaia left his father for another man when he was seven and Amy five-barely an age for a child to have a memory of its mother-or her love, had it been present, at all.

Then his musician of a father turned to alcohol, to depression, to sober, to quiet, to lifeless-uncaring of the son and daughter he still had.

And he... was just so tired. He sure missed the time when Grandma Lawson was still alive. She was the only reason why he was granted a degree (however half-baked) in medicine.

But now the time had come for him to accept the real world. He looked at his watch. Amy was sure late. Her friend Raye must be keeping her.

Sometimes he wondered why he loved medicine. He didn't like dealing with sick people. Maybe it was the challenge of curing them, of finding the right answer. Discovering their illness. Yes, that was it.

"Excuse me?"

He looked up to find an angelic face and big cornflower blue eyes. If heaven was real, it must have sent her.

For him?

He cleared his throat. "Yes, Miss?"

She giggled, then blushed. "I... I'm not a miss, at least, not yet. I'm only fourteen."

Garrulous, aren't we? Darien thought. But why am I not irritated?

"Do you need anything?" he asked, trying hard not to stare at her oh-so-gold hair. Her mild perfume was also invading his nostrils and she could feel himself starting to react strongly to someone who's barely a... miss!

Crap, Darien! Will you get a hold of your lib-

"I... I think I'm lost. I asked the guard and the receptionist... but I guess... I really have no sense of direction. My friend Molly is confined here and I'm going to visit her. do you know where the patient's wing is?" She was sniffing the pink carnations on her right hand. A school bag was also slung over her left shoulder.

Really talkative. Again, why isn't he annoyed? She's engaging...

Several wings were assigned to patients. There was an easy way to this.

"What's her room number?"

"Two-o-five," she replied, beaming up at him.

Doesn't take much to make her happy, does it? Darien could almost shake his head in disbelief.

Then she looked lost. Again.

"Where... where is that?" she asked hesitantly.

He stood up before he could help himself.

"I'll take you there."

"Why? Are you also visiting a sick friend?" She looked at him sideways as they began to walk.

He shrugged. "Something like that." Amy was his sister. Raye was sick. Maybe he could go to her room and drag his sister so they could go home. He really thought Amy was going to be quick, that was why he was waiting for her at the lobby.

The girl squinted her eyes at him.

"Oh! Something like that, huh? You mean your girlfriend?" she teased.

This time, he really shook his head.

Right. She wished. Wouldn't Raye be happy to see and hear this bright bundle of joy and sunshine beside him? If only to be referred as his girlfriend...

"We're here," he announced. "Room 205."

"So, we are!" she declared. "Here."

She was offering him a single carnation, white, with pink edges to the petals.

He stared at her. "Whatever for?"

"Thank you. And you shouldn't visit your girlfriend without flowers." She raised a perfect eyebrow. "Trust me." She winked at him and entered the room after a quick knock.

She was gone before he could utter a reply.

He looked at the white blossom in his hand.

could he afford to let go of something bestowed upon him by an angel?

Present time

Darien woke up with the memory of that encounter a long time ago. And he smiled upon realizing that the beauty who had saved him that afternoon when he really felt so dead-beat was the same woman he married. He could never thank heaven enough for sending her an angel he could wake up to every day of his life.

Poll: Do you think I should let Raye have the flower in the succeeding chapter? For those of you who know Fiore, maybe not? Well, this is a fanfic, after all. But your advice will be very much appreciated. :) Thanks very much in advance. 


End file.
